


Written in the fog

by MsMachine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMachine/pseuds/MsMachine
Summary: “It was difficult to explain, but it worked. It worked confusingly well. Of course, it would be difficult to understand how exactly a relationship plays out when both of these people had a different sense of morality. Yet, it worked.” Or in which Hermione and Bellatrix are fighting their own demons at the same battle.





	1. South London – 10 months ago.

There is nothing better than to drown on alcohol after a shitty day at work. Especially when your job is to keep safety at bay and to punish and arrest those who seem to make everything as possible to tear the world apart. So, after a dramatic twist under your surveillance happens and you are called to your office's boss, you are prepared. It was just a mere of time for the evidence to be analyzed and for you to give testimony, to explain your point of view and more specifically for you to say out loud all the mistakes and possibilities for what you could and haven’t done. So, when Hermione finally gets the chance of leaving the Ministry of Magic, the first place she apparates to is a shady bar down the dirty river that runs through the subway line.

Even not being a frequent customer, Hermione was aware of some familiar faces any time she appeared there. She wasn’t a talker, her only mission was to be let poisoned herself far away from the inquiring faces she would see at the Three Broomsticks. And to be quite honest to herself she sure needed a time far from the wizarding world. It was tiring yet everything she always wanted. Hermione was known to be the youngest witch to be honored the title and duty of being an Auror and she had been making a name for herself since the day she first put her foot in Hogwarts, in other words, some people just wanted to see her fall down the road, and as a drunk Sirius Black once said, no one likes a smart _ass_. And she was very aware of how last night’s events would unwind, and Merlin, she sure needed a drink for that. A hell lot of.

Therefore, there wasn’t any other place she would rather be than here.

 _Oh, the lies we like to tell ourselves_.

“The usual?”, the bartender asks as she approaches the balcony and nods in agreement. It has been a long time since she had been back here again, but the place remained the same. Some old men playing cards next to the windows and drinking heavily, the barmaid who would appear at every twenty minutes or so and sometimes there would be bikers laughing and smoking, making way too much noise to notice Hermione’s on the further stool, far from sight. The usual, as ever.

Still, when the bar suddenly becomes silent she takes a time to realize, only time for the beer to get down on her throat while the burning sensation starts to evaporate her nerves. And so she turns her head when the doors open, mostly because things have changed so abruptly in the last few months and the events of her last mission are still fresh in her mind. Also because being on alert had become her second nature. “Trust no one, even yourself”, were the words of welcome she received on her first day at work by Alastor Moody. Her _fucking_ boss. Hermione wasn't as paranoiac as him, yet even when she fled to the muggle side, she always kept her senses on alert. After all, the one-who-must-not-be-named was back. And he wasn’t alone.

After last fall _incident_ at the Triwizard Tournament, the Department of Enforcement of the Laws of Magic maintained an exclusive task force to investigate the occurrence only to be forced to stop abruptly, after all, Cornelius Fudge’s word of assurance felt heavier than a sixteen- _ish_ boy. However, it must not be forgotten that Moody’s paranoia was already on fire ever since the news of Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was in wizard territory, it only inflamed. And that is basically how Hermione found herself in the middle of a conspiracy- _ish_ right above Fudge's nose, that was how she was guaranteed a sit at the order of the Phoenix. And that was also the reason why she was back at the bar, trying only to let her mind to be relived through alcohol over last night's occurrence.

It was oddly amusing to remember her first mission as a member of the order when she was only required to keep an eye surrounding the Potter boy. Time flies, _fucking_ fast, she thinks.

So when she lays her eyes at the entrance door, she feels her stomach turns. It was an odd sight, to say the least.

And as the woman makes her way in, the only audible sounds are from the _click_ and _clack_ from her high heels, alongside the background music from the jukebox. One thing for sure, that woman knew how to make herself noticed. As far from the dark dress that hugged her body perfectly in every inch and curve, the corset almost visible from the angle Hermione was in, looked like it was carved out around her torso. She was also wearing a black hood that was dirty from mud on the edges and slightly wet. Perhaps that was the reason she seeks shelter anywhere but here because her red lips, curly wild hair, and chin held high yelled the unsaid words. That woman clearly didn't belong here. Hell, even she didn't but there she was, doing the exact same thing she was avoiding to be of: center of attention.

Yet Hermione couldn’t help but contemplate. She was curious. Curious about what a woman as elegant as her was doing at such a miserable place and why did she felt so attracted to her. She had an oddly familiar sensation about that woman.

It all happened really fast, from the moment the door was opened to the complete silence until the woman got closer to the balcony, and as fast as it started as faster it ended, and the conversations were all over again. Only the clatter and sad laughs from the few people who were still there late at night.

And as Hermione’s eyes followed the woman who was currently talking to the barmaid – another odd sight –, she started to study the woman’s feature. Her face reminded her one of those Greek’s marble statue. Her cheekbones were as sharp as her jawline, and since she took her hood’s off, she could see how wild and dark her hair is, almost similar as the shape and color of her eyes. Her lips moved and Hermione sure felt some warm inside of her, she was sure the beer nothing had to do about it. Sensing her cheeks burn, the Auror diverted her gaze to her table and tried to shake her mind off this. Fantasize over someone as that woman was a waste of her time, she was clearly way out of her zone.

Giving another sip at the beer, Hermione almost choked when the woman appeared right in front of her.

“I didn’t even touch you, calm down.”

Hermione’s face was crimson red. “You didn’t”, Hermione confirmed coughing, “Just startled me.” She whispered the last part out of pity.

"Still… Are you all right?" The woman asked looking directly at the Auror’s eyes. She had the darkest orbs Hermione had ever seem. It was almost electric, she felt energized just by the gaze. And Merlin… how could she deal with that raspy voice and defiance glare?  _Fuck_. The words seemed to disappear from her mind and she kept her weakly mouth open “Perhaps, if…”, the woman touched her arm and whispered confidently: “ _Anapneo!_ ”

And just like that, Hermione felt the air getting back in her lungs as the blood was able to run through her veins. Only then she realized what happened and fastly got up on her foot, inducing a loud noise from the old stool that fell on the dirty floor. The woman, however, didn’t move a muscle. She looked very amused by Hermione’s reaction. And with a hint of a smile at the corner of her lips, she said: "I saw your badge", she pointed to Hermione's chest who dropped her hand at the location. "You're an Auror, right?”

Trying to regain a bit of her dignity back, Hermione nodded in agreement. She was so anger to leave the Ministry, she didn’t even realize she was still wearing part of her work outfit. It was a _fucking_ mess. "Yes, I am. May I help you?". Truth to be told, Hermione didn't know why she was offering that woman attention, because legally, she could do nothing ever since she was dispelled from the department until the investigation on her last case was over. So, until further notice, she couldn't do _shit_ , even for herself.

But even though she couldn't do anything, she knew people who could and Hermione wasn't the kind of person to ignore others needs when that was one of her duties. Always trying to save anyone, Sirius always liked to mock her about it.

“You could, actually. You see… My wand has been stolen.” She said incisively.

“How come?”

"Well, I'd like to know that too, I just woke up in a different place, very far from where I come from, and without my wand." The woman replied yet her face didn't give anything away. She uttered the words with precision and a dose of despair, however, her façade remained veiled. "I'm mostly worried for the actions it might react because of my name."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name. What is it?"

 The woman gave her a mocking smile. “I am Bellatrix. Bellatrix Black.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been reading and daydreaming about those two for a long time already and finally I was able to write something about, and I must say that I'm following some canon prospects from the books, however, most will be divergent of, hehe. One more thing, English is not my first language and every day I'm learning more, so for any eventual grammar mistake… it's all on me. Any advice or tips are welcome. Thank you.


	2. Ministry of Magic – 8 months ago.

Ministry of Magic – 8 months ago.

Hermione was back at the department after a dread time being tasked with paperwork for almost two months. It turned out, the Ministry couldn't handle the absence of anymore Aurors. Times were getting darker as the days went by, and everybody was being put to test.

Two months ago, after Harry Potter and his colleagues survived an attack from death eaters inside the Ministry itself, the wizarding world finally realized the depth at Fudge's recklessness in refuse to believe the facts from Dumbledore himself. Least to say, things have been changing ever since, and if Hermione was now heading directly at her boss’ office was any proof of that, then the fact that the members of the order were also able to get out of lurk in daylight was also an improvement. And as she walked down the corridor one of those flying memos appeared at her face and by the color of the message, it wasn’t an interdepartmental one. She opened it and she was greeted with a cursive letter that simply said: “ _Dinner’s on me_.”

"All right, Granger, close the door behind you and get close." Moody said without the need to look at her as she made her way into the room. She locked the door and saw a few familiar faces. All those who were alongside her two months ago, at that fatidical night. Lupin sealed the environment with some spells of protection and silence proof. She was able to see Percy Weasley plastered at his intrinsic robes, parchment at hands, looking right back at her with a ludicrous beam.

“So… why are we here instead of looking for the giants?”, Tonks asked as she raised her feet to rest at the main desk. “Because,” stressed Moody, knocking the colorful hair head woman with his staff who let down her feet quickly. “ _Ouch!_ ”

“As everyone in this room is aware of the shitty resolution from that unfinished case, we have evidence that hasn’t been analyzed until now prior to all the events that took place right under our _fucking_ noses.”

Everybody went into silence. That was hardly the conversation anyone wanted to have, however the need for answers and comprehension were bigger than personal needs. “Yeah, yeah I know. That’s fucked up.” Moody agreed whilst putting a box over the desk. “It must not be forgotten that Granger here brought us a big lead”, all eyes in the room were on her as Moody asked her to get even closer. “What we have here, folks”, he explained whilst opening the box to everybody apprehension. “It’s what killed Alice and Frank Longbottom.”

* * *

 

Unknown location – 10 months ago.

It was clear as crystal for the Department of Enforcement of the Laws of Magic’s staff that Cornelius Fudge had his suspicions and mistrust over where Alastor Moody’s duty relied on, especially for the unusual line of work he’d come with it. But you just didn't fire someone as influential as him. Then, it wasn’t really a surprise when the Ministry himself authorized a new decree which declared that for any new mission to be realized outside the building, a member from Fudge’s cabinet should be present over the excuse to represent the Ministry at every occasion needed. “I’ve taken bigger bullshits at the bathroom than that”, murmured Tonks who received an annoying but amused look from Lupin when the decree had been disposed.

And that was how Percy Weasley tagged along at a rescue mission in the middle of nowhere, with the explanation that some residents of the area had seen some strange creatures wandering at night. “Look, they are scared for the children, and it’s our job to look further at least, if you think you can’t handle it, I won’t tell anyone if you stay behind.” At the moment, Hermione was sort of pleading. The last thing she needed was an unprepared minion from Fudge to divert her focus from the mission – that she internally hoped wasn’t so serious. “Thank you for your concern, Miss Granger, I’ll sure remember that when I make my report”, Percy replied vividly. “But I’m afraid, Mr. Fudge wouldn’t like that.”

“Yeah, yeah and we sure wouldn’t want to bother the Ministry, right…” Tonks mocked him with a grin as her hair color change to a bright orange. Hermione snorted.

“Exactly, miss Tonks!” Percy exclaimed, happily for the understanding.

“All right, then. Stay close.” Lupin replied taking his wand off and lightning the path. “Not that close, Weasley!”, Hermione exclaimed giving an annoying look to Percy who raised his hands in defense and murmured his excuses.

The order of the Phoenix had been gathering information of the whereabouts from all the death eaters who had been had pardon for their crimes and giving an extra look at their social agenda. Of course, the mission itself represented risks of all sort, so it was left for which of the members to choose one of the former followers of The Dark Lord. The Longbottom’s were designated to investigate the Lestrange family. Ever since the arrest of Rodolphus Lestrange, his brother Rabastan, was the one dealing with the family affairs. However, not even the fact that most of the members of his family, himself included, had been accused of explicit behavior towards Voldemort, Rabastan kept living his life as if nothing had happened and had accepted some of the courageous pointed fingers against him in delight. Needless to say, the order had a vigilant eye on him for a long time already.

Therefore, the Longbottom’s, most of the time, had their eyes on the youngest Lestrange at parties and stores, at the family’s Manor and in the Ministry’s building, and social events, nothing out of ordinary. The urge to move to another target was being considered, however, at the last day of the watch, the Longbottom's were surprised by the unusual place the youngest Lestrange decide to visit: the muggle world.

He made his way in the downtown side of London and remained walking in and out of stores and restaurants, however as the couple realized, he was not there buying anything. It seemed like he just was wasting time, quite an odd hobby, Alice amused her husband about it. Frank laughed in response to, almost missing the man entering a cab. As the black car went further at the residential area of the city, the couple noticed what it look like a semi-detached houses neighborhood, with a very green grass and colorful flowers, all the chimneys at the street were working fiercely, releasing the thick steam at the sky above. The street was dimly lit and as the man knocked on one of the similar doors down ahead, the Longbottoms could vaguely see who was the person that answered. The dim fog did nothing to help it, then they moved closer to the residence.

“ _To what do I owe the pleasure?”_ The couple overheard an icy female voice questioning the visitor. The man only cynically snorted and murmured something they couldn’t hear and the woman let him in after taking a double check on the street. However, they could have sworn the woman’s eyes darted at them under the invisibility cloak and she suppressed the beginning of a smile while closing the door.

Whichever spells of protection were cast at the house, were enough to let the Longbottoms on the dark about the reason of his visiting, yet it didn’t take long to the meeting to end and Rabastan was once again back at the front door, this time, however, he had the biggest of grins painted on his face. “See you later, _sis_.” He waved his goodbye but the woman barely noticed his actions and slammed the door, leaving the Lestrange man with no other option than to follow his path back home.

Ever since his visit to that mysterious woman, the old routine of Rabastan came back to daily basis, and so had the Longbottoms darting to once again, to try to connect the dots over their target odd previously behavior. However, nothing changed until the next full moon where instead of his periodic trip to the Three Broomsticks Inn – of all places –, he changed his path to a little county surrounded by huge and large trees. And as further he went down the forest, the distance between the shacks increased until there was nothing at sight.

He stopped at a clearing and without turning his back, he yelled sarcastically: ”It was nice meeting you.”

Without having time to react, the grunt sound of a beast made it be heard, and the last thing the Longbottoms heard was the clear powdery voice of Rabastan Lestrange. “ _Stupefy!_ ”

* * *

 

Ministry of Magic (Moody’s chamber) – 8 months ago.

To say it was uncomfortable, would it be a euphemism. Yet, Hermione stood in front of the weapon which resulted at the decease of not only one, but two of her dear friends, and important members of the order, but more important, of two parents. The time to mourn was already gone, and the sole aim right now would it be for justice. Therefore, when Moody pointed his wand tip-to-tip to the antic wand, she felt her spine froze to the bones. “ _Prior Incantato!”_

It seemed like the chamber went dead silent. Any sound or rustle couldn’t be heard, everyone was holding their breath for the last spells cast by the author of that wand were both deadly unforgivable curses.

However, Percy’s terrified sigh seemed to wake everyone up from a stupor. “Can we trace the owner of that wand?”, asked Remus looking directly at the now saved wand in the box. “Take it to Ollivander, he might know the owner.” Answered Moody giving Lupin the box. Tonks raised to her feet, “I’m going with him.” And they left, giving a glance as an excuse. Percy was the next to leave the room, not after exchanging a few words with Moody and trying to gain eye contact with Hermione without success, which made him leave the chamber clumsily.

As they were left alone, Alastor shoved a glass of mead in front of a thoughtful Hermione. “Why was he here?”, she asked after gulping a good dose of the drink.

Moody shrugged. “He’s close to Fudge. And as soon that wind head realizes how fucked we are, maybe we won’t have to do this in clandestinely. Our job, I mean.” He added the last part to win an amused snort from the young woman. “We really are fucked up, aren’t we.” She asked rhetorically.

“When haven’t we?”, replied Moody taking a sip from his flask. “Now tell me what’s buggering your mind.”

Hermione sank deeply at the settee as she looked for the right words to say. How could she explain the familiarity she felt when exposed to that wand’s energy? Not from the casted curses, but from the wand itself. How odd was that feeling burning in the pit of her stomach? There really was no way to try to indict those sensations to anyone without sounding… guilty. For once, she wished to suppress that agony that was growing inside her. “I just… just keep wondering if we had gone sooner. I know,” she replied to the explanatory eyes from her boss ”I know it wouldn’t make any difference, but… I can’t help to wonder.” She shrugged at her half lie.

But for once, even Moody didn’t look forward to having that sort of conversation and made it short by saying: “If you had gone sooner, I’d have five dead bodies. Not that I don’t recognize your capacities, but you just don’t go to a werewolf feast without expecting to be bitten.”

Yeah, a _fucking_ pack of werewolf and a wand could cause quite a mess. A mess they had to clean now.

* * *

 

Hermione’s home (same day) – 8 months ago.

The dim lights greeting her at night had started to become a routine for Hermione. She would apparate in the backyard and sometimes she would listen to a low hum – not that she would ever mention it - as she opened the door in the kitchen and the warm air would embrace her. Hermione wasn’t quite aware how this started, but in the last few weeks, the presence of Bellatrix Black at her home had become more frequent. Nothing she would complain about it, the witch’s presence seemed to soothe her nerves after a stressful day at work, and as the days passed by, the stress only increased.

“You’re late.” The older woman asserted when Hermione locked the door.

She couldn’t help the grin forming on her face to that priceless vision: a Bellatrix loosely sitting at her kitchen island with Crookshanks wrapped in her arms. The cat seemed to enjoy the attention for his meows were very audible. “Sorry, something came up.” Hermione replied without taking her eyes at the scene. She then remembered an old gift from a faraway birthday that was kept somewhere in her kitchen. “I was going to send you an owl, but I got stuck.” She then turned with an odd object at hands to a suspicious Bellatrix, who asked: ”What’s _that_?” She emphasized the last word with a signal of curiosity.

Hermione smiled at the question. “It’s a camera.” The raised eyebrow from the woman did nothing to help Hermione’s spirit to not shiver. “A muggle camera, just like what we have only the image does not move and… well, it’s faster.”

Bellatrix stared at her with questioning eyes.

“Would you mind if I-, if I took a picture of… of you?” Hermione had no idea why she was nervous. It was quite a childish feeling for every time she would explore a new situation with Bellatrix, it felt like a first time, a first encounter. However, the older woman nodded, silently amused by the reddish color painted on the Auror’s face. If Hermione had managed that camera twice, it would be quite a lot already, yet she wouldn’t need a master class to see through the lens at the exquisite right in front of her. Wearing nothing but a raisin color dress, barefoot, at _her_ home. What were the odds? Hermione wondered adjusting her position as Bellatrix raised her leg making the slit of her dress to let her steady creamy thighs visible. _Dear Merlin_.

“You said it was fast.” Pointed out Bella, running her fingers through Crookshanks’ fur. Never had Hermione been jealous of an animal before.

“Done it.”  She replied after a few snaps. “Wanna see it?” Hermione approached her after a curious nod. The astonishment expression on the witch’s face was priceless, to say the least. “I like that one”, she pointed out for a shot of Crookshanks licking her nose. The pressure on Hermione's heart was overwhelming. Bellatrix gave her a half smile. “You might want to check your change.”

“Why?”, Hermione asked frowning at the mention.

Bellatrix couldn’t cook. That was a fact. Therefore, for the times she would be responsible for their meals, it would always be a random take out number and the poor deliveryman would have to count coin to coin, for Bellatrix didn’t trust money bills.

“That red-haired guy was rather suspicious.” She answered in a conspiratorial tone.

Hermione suppressed a laugh, it wouldn’t end well to doubt over Bella’s mistrust on muggles. That was a closed case.

She couldn't shake the feeling of how oddly domestic all of that was… and how oddly satisfactory it felt to have someone to come back home. To have a home. She blinked to an unanswered question Bellatrix was inquire her as the snowflakes were slowly painting the house outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —


	3. Hermione’s home – 7 months prior battle.

Hermione’s home – 7 months prior battle.

The opportunity of a day off hasn't slipped through Hermione's fingers and that was how she found herself curled up with Bellatrix on her couch and, apparently, watching a movie. More like trying to watch it, though, Bellatrix hips seemed to find hers nonetheless. Not that she was complaining. The snow falling heavily outside was a good excuse for the proximity of their bodies, the need for warmth spoke louder. At least, that was what Hermione convinced herself with.

It still felt rather weird to have Bellatrix around so often, however, the delicacy and comfort the woman added to her life, seemed to set Hermione at peace. And peace… was something not to be neglected around these days. So, she breathes every opportunity to spend around the other witch with open lungs. And an open mind, as well, for Bellatrix was nothing, though, rather unusual.

And as she let herself fall into the mix of sensations and peculiarities of the woman close to her, her hand slid alongside Bella’s torso and finding no resistance, the boldness of her act created a smile upon her lips, even though her fingers were merely rested over her clothes, the level of intimacy that little movement carried with as enough to let her own heartbeat increase. Having her so close was very exquisite, and as she breathed once more Bellatrix’s scent her mind flung out. She could smell the mint from her hair, the fair odor of her own soup – which left her cheeks red just by the thought –, however…  the adorn fragrance which enriched Hermione’s nose was a fair scent of a _boldo_ leaf.

“ _Boldo_ leaf? What’s that?”

Hermione froze, her mind suddenly stopped working. The burning on her cheeks gradually colored her whole face, she didn’t realize she had said that out loud.

“It’s, uh, it’s a plant, a-a herbal tea. It’s scientifically known as _Peumus boldus_ … it grows on South America.” She answered while trying to maintain her composure. Whichever that could be at the moment.

“What’s the smell like?” Bellatrix asked, her back still turned on her.

You, she wanted to say. It smells like you for your uniqueness and confidence, but she replied, however: “It smells like… woody.”

Bella stood up on her elbows with an eyebrow raised.

 “I mean, i-it has a strong flavor but at the same time it is praiseworthy and, and it has its limits, you, uh, you can’t drink it too much or it will make you feel ill, and you can’t drink just a sip or its effect will leave you wanting… more…” Hermione has never felt so embarrassed. It was one thing have these thoughts to herself, locked on her mind, another was to say it loud right in front of the reason of those thoughts. She could feel Bella’s eyes burning her face, but she couldn’t  move herself to greet the eye contact.

“Is that what you think of me?”, Bella asked after a few seconds slowly, as she amused herself to Hermione’s crimson face. “No! I-I m-mean-…“

“Let me rephrase it… is that what you _want_ from me?”

 Something snap inside Hermione that made her stare the dark orbs of Bellatrix, who were entirely enticing, almost as if it were sparkling from passion. Hermione could feel the lust through her voice, through her bones. Her lips went moist.

It was quite curious how fast – could she call it a _relationship?_ – this happened between them, if Hermione would be sincere with herself. The rational side of her brain always seemed to take a nap when around the other woman. Her mind played tricks on her, though most of the times she didn’t mind the absence of a burning anxiety behind her actions, for all it feels very real and honest. Perhaps that was the main cause of her sudden doubts: honesty. She had been giving herself out for Bellatrix for the last few months yet she still seemed covered in mystery. For the meager amount of information she could picture at the moment gained through conversations and sudden burst of whispers late at night, Bellatrix still felt like a ghost, even in a flash. What did she truly known about her?

“ _Pet_?”, the random and blended thoughts running and consuming her mind stopped abruptly at the sound somewhat uneasy of Bellatrix. That was new.

“Bella”, Hermione asked while finding her hands rather interesting to stare back. “Wha-, what’s this?”

“What do you mean?”

“… What’s this… what are we?” She couldn’t bring herself to breathe, her lungs were burning, but she needed to swallow down an answer first.

Bellatrix snorted and replied almost nonchalant. “I think it’s obvious.”

The indignation frown on Hermione’s face left a satisfied grin on Bellatrix’s lips who took the opportunity to frame the auror’s chin with one of her hands. Even a simple touch as a brush of fingers at the table, or a simple swing on her elbow whilst walking down the street, resulted in the air to get out of her lungs, and the tradition took place over again.

“I need you to breathe first…”, Bellatrix eyes were aiming her with a hint of fondness Hermione never noticed before. She obeyed.

And as the air returned, she felt, at first, a light brush of lips on her own… and then again as light as feather, as if everything around them could blow at the slight sign of hurry, at the mere process of thought. So she let her mind go blank, moving as the need of her sensations flourished, and as pulpy lips met hers again to devour herself entire she let…  she let it so easily. It fell like falling even though arms were pressed around her like an anchor. The mix of desire and greatness fulfilled her pores and being.  

The notion of time was absent, and as Bellatrix allowed her to breathe again as quickly as her lips trace back to her, she listened to a cut statement of words followed by kisses. “I. Don’t. Do. Relation… ships.”  This time she stopped. The brunette removed a few strands of hair from Hermione’s face and pressed her forehead against hers. The hot breath exchanged was the bare minimum in comparison to the rest of her body. They were so close, her eyelashes met the dark ones against her.

She let herself study the eyes in front of her, glints of a thousand non-said words and feelings bathed at it and she would’ve gasped if Bellatrix wasn’t as fast with her lips and words: “You’re an exception.”

Hermione would thank later the steady arms around her otherwise she would’ve faced ground instantly.

It felt like she all the air of the room vanished in a blink of an eye for her gaped mouth went dry and she was sure Bellatrix could hear the mechanics gear of her brain trying to gain control.

They were startled by the loud sound in the backyard and muffled curses being thrown, and quickly the moment as broke the tension-filled in the ambient. “Waiting for someone?”, Bellatrix whispered with her wand on hands already, spying the half wall that separated the living room from the kitchen. Hermione nodded negatively and sat, wielding her wand as well. Just like a feline, Bellatrix walked up slowly towards the back door. Hermione was mesmerized by the scene instead of being worried about the intrusion. She waved the thought away and followed the path to the origin of the disturbance. They communicated with eyes, yet Hermione could’ve sworn she heard Bellatrix’s voice inside her mind, she didn’t, however, has the time to focus on the possibilities of what that meant as the door went wide open and the freezing spell died on her lips.

Right there, at her yard, a very snowy Tonks was laid having a pathetic fight against a garden hose. She seemed to be winning, for what is worth.

Bellatrix might have charmed something for, the next second, Tonks was being untied.

“Tonks!”, Hermione exclaimed getting close to the woman who gave her a teeth smile.

“Herm! You won’t believe what just happened…”

“Are you all right?” She asked helping the woman getting on her feet. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I’m great, thanks for asking… you do have some interesting spells of protection here, eh?”

The puzzled eye Hermione had, made Tonks indicate the hose with a mournful sigh. “Is this a Mad-Eye _thing_?”, she asked conspicuously eyeing the object. “Must say I’m impressed.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the woman. “C’mon, let’s get inside. It’s freezing out here.”

Without waiting for a response, she turned back to find the door still open yet no sign of Bellatrix. She shook her hands against each other and closed the door with a blink, being welcomed to the warmth of her place, she helped Tonks to dry her clothes who thanked her fondly.

“It’s not that I don’t like to have you here, Tonks, but did something happen?”

Tonks shrugged and feel on the chair next to the window. “Can’t trust the owls, so Moody send me to gather some files about... you know what.”

To talk about the biggest slip wasn’t something neither women wanted, but it had been prolonged for way too many times. It would be a burden to be carried to the rest of Hermione’s life, for sure. She had accepted that for a time already, yet it still was a sensitive topic to remain on. So she was glad when her vision rested on Bellatrix by the archway. Tonks seemed to notice the disrupt and glanced at the same direction.

“Oh, hey, au-!, I mean, hey, you. Stranger.” Tonks exclaimed.

Hermione noticed the exchanged glances between the women. “You guys know each other?”

“No.”

“Never, first time, yeah” they both mumbled at the same time, however, Tonk’s red cheeks only increased whilst Bellatrix seemed annoyed at the prospect. Hermione smiled and made introductions. “I’ll be right back.”

It took ten seconds for Tonks to whisper loudly. It was quite a record.

“So… Hermione, eh?” the devilish smile upon Tonk’s lips haven’t been unnoticed by the older woman who snorted on response. “I mean, I can see the appeal,” she raised her hands quickly. “And I only wish the best but don’t you hurt her. I’ll fight you, make no mistake.” The serious façade on the colorful woman was impressive, if Bellatrix herself did not know her.

“I’m aware, thanks for the tip.” Yet, she amused her as Tonks hugged her as fast as possible whilst actually whispering at her aunt’s ear: ” _He wants to see you_.”

Bellatrix nodded and took the time to inspect the young woman in front of her, the logical outcome would be the silence glances full of questioning and inquiries, tongue sealed, but this was the first time in months since Andromeda’s funeral she had the opportunity to see her niece right in front of her. There was a difference, she could tell. The steamy eyes and bustling hands. Something felt off.

“Is the cauldron still leaking?” Bellatrix asked almost nonchalant.

Feeling like caught by the question, Tonks replied. “It _sure_ is.” She gave her a blink while Bellatrix tried not to roll her eyes. Tonks as childish as ever, added: “Though you might want to check with _him_ for the next few months…”

The questioning frown on Bellatrix’s face didn’t have time to form about the double meaning at the young woman’s response, for Hermione’s footstep greet them back.

“There you have it, Tonks.”

“Thanks, Herm. You’re a life savior!”, Tonks thanked her dramatically whilst making her way out. “Enjoy your evening, ladies!” She blinked at their direction.

“Be careful.” Bellatrix request sounded odd to Hermione’s ears, but she nodded at comprehension, after all, as the days passed by, it seemed as if the sand of the hourglass had spend out more quickly.

“I always am”, Tonks replied waving goodbye and apparating away.

 

* * *

 

 

Present day.

 

Her footsteps were heavy against the dried ground around the dark castle. The last time Hermione was here it was the last time Albus Dumbledore took a breath and after that everything went to chaos. She was supposed to wait for the backup team to return before to cross the gates but her mind kept returning to hours ago after the astonishment discover over loyalties and misunderstands. Was she right at anything at all? Had she done something correctly? Or did she let another friend go to waste?

She closed her eyes hard, fighting back sordid tears.

_“What do you mean she run away?!” Hermione exclaimed furiously. “She was under your responsibility!”_

_The man, Jack or Charlie, she couldn’t care less, seemed frighted at motion, hinds hands were shaking and mouthing gaping inaudible excuses under the excruciating eyes of Hermione._

_“I just told you to keep an eye on her for one second! One fucking second!”_

_“Hermi-“, Lupin tried to dissolve her._

_“No, Remus!”, she fought back. “A death eater full of information about us is out there”, she flinched at the mention. “We are exposed, there are no excuses.”_

_Lupin close his eyes in agreement but his replied was unlike._

_“Then you should check those memories, Hermione.“ He gave her a tiny bottle. “She’s the one exposed.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always quoting Tracy Chapman on this site apparently.  
> Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading and daydreaming about those two for a long time already and finally I was able to write something about, and I must say that I'm following some canon prospects from the books, however, most will be divergent of, hehe. One more thing, English is not my first language and every day I'm learning more, so for any eventual grammar mistake… it's all on me. Any advice or tips are welcome. Thank you.


End file.
